Oscillator signals can be generated in various ways. For example, crystal oscillators, voltage controlled oscillators or phase-locked loops PLL may be used for generating an oscillator signal. Such oscillator signals may be required in various applications. For example, processors require clock signals or transceivers require oscillator signals for frequency conversion of transmit or receive signals. It is desired to provide oscillator signals with high accuracy, high flexibility and/or low effort.